Hope Cahill
Hope Cahill was Amy and Dan Cahill's mother. Hope Cahill was the mother of Dan and Amy Cahill and the wife of Arthur Trent. History Hope Cahill was born in 1960 to Grace Cahill and Nathaniel Hartford. She grew up in Attleboro, Massachusetts. She married Arthur Trent in 1992, and had two children with him: Amy and Dan Cahill, the protagonists of the 39 Clues series. She, along with her husband, Arthur, perished in a fire when Amy and Dan were very young. The fire was set by Isabel Kabra, the co-leader of the Lucian branch of the Cahill family. Hope was a Madrigal. Family * James Cahill - Grandfather (deceased) * Edith Cahill - Grandmother (deceased) * Grace Cahill - Mother (deceased) * Beatrice Cahill - Aunt * Fiske Cahill - Uncle''' ' * Arthur Trent- Husband (deceased) * Nathaniel Hartford - Father (deceased) * Amy Cahill - Daughter * Dan Cahill - Son Appearance and Personality In book six, ''In Too Deep, Amy starts to remember her mother. She had a playful sense of humor and was very silly. She also has a electronic chip containing a Clue in her arm. Hope loves exploring, digging, and traveling. She looks a lot like her ancestor Madeleine Cahill. She has a darker shade of reddish-brown hair than Amy and might have had jade eyes, since both Amy and Dan have green eyes. Hope was mentioned Nowhere To Run when J. Rutherford Pierce compares Amy to Hope meaning he may have known her. This was further confirmed in Flashpoint by Pierce,as he stated that that Hope was his true love.(See bottom of the page) Plot Overview The 39 Clues ''The Maze of Bones Dan lost the only picture he has of his mother and father. The Black Circle With no appearance in this book, Hope Cahill and Arthur Trent's picture in front of The Russian Embassy was inside NRR's package which was given to Amy and Dan. Dan was happy because he had a new picture of his parents. In Too Deep It is revealed that the one who set up the fire that killed Hope was Isabel Kabra. The Viper's Nest It was revealed that they hid their names under the alias Nudelmans but it was shown that Isabel set them up. Amy and Dan realized that they were Madrigals because Hope was a Madrigal.Being a Madrigal,depends on the mother as seen when Dan and Amy have their mother's last name not their dad's. The Black Book of Buried Secrets'' Amy and Dan goes to Crestwood Cemetery to visit her grave and they discover the Clue Vinegar (that was AFTER the clue hunt) when Dan pulled a lever with a code engraved on the bottle. Unstoppable Nowhere To Run Hope was only mentioned when J. Rutherford Pierce compares Amy to Hope, hinting that he may have known her. Flashpoint As seen in the 3rd chapter (a sneak peek) it is shown that Pierce loved Hope but she rejected him.Pierce, hurt over her rejection, now uses all that anger over being rejected toward Dan and Amy. "He experienced an if-only moment as he remembered the girl he'd really wanted to marry,the exquisite Hope Cahill,the one true love of his life....he had channeled his disappointment into a far more productive emotion: bitter hatred of the woman who had rejected him." Talents She was an archaeologist. Cards Hope appeared in Card 427. There is also an X-Ray of her arm in Card 60 which has a electronic chip in it. Clues She is known to have had these Clues: *Lily *Vinegar *Amber *Copper Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Deceased characters Category:The X-Ray Clue Card Combo Category:The Black Circle Category:In Too Deep Category:The Viper's Nest Category:Copper Category:Vinegar Category:Buried Secrets Card Combo Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:Cahill Family (Grace) Category:Madrigal characters